1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic module which is used in an electronic apparatus such as a projection type display apparatus and an electronic apparatus which includes the electro-optic module.
2. Related Art
When an image is displayed in an electronic apparatus such as a projection type display apparatus, light which is modulated by an electro-optic panel is used. The electro-optic panel includes, for example, a first substrate, a second translucent substrate which is arranged to face the first substrate on an emission side, and an electro-optic layer, such as a liquid crystal layer or the like, which is provided between the first substrate and the second substrate, in which an emission side light transmitting plate for dustproofing is fixed to an emission side surface of the second substrate. The electro-optic panel having such a configuration is used in a state in which the electro-optic panel and a frame-like frame provided with side walls, which hold the electro-optic panel, form an electro-optic module.
In addition, a configuration in which an emission side phase difference plate or a polarizing plate is laminated on the emission side of the emission side light transmitting plate and an emission side partitioning member which covers a portion protruding from the emission side light transmitting plate of the electro-optic panel on the image light emission side is provided as the frame is suggested (refer to JP-A-10-133180). The frame is fixed to the plate by screws in the electro-optic module disclosed in JP-A-10-133180, and the electro-optic module is mounted on an electronic apparatus through the plate.
However, like the configuration disclosed in JP-A-10-133180, in a configuration in which a portion protruding from an emission side light transmitting plate of an electro-optic panel is covered with an emission side partitioning member from the image light emission side, there is a concern of light leaking out from the side surfaces of the emission side light transmitting plate. The light leakage becomes stray light, which deteriorates image quality. Thus, this configuration is not preferable.